A porn star!
by itsscoop
Summary: Amy being jealous and some Reamy stuff...I think that pretty much says it all
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own anything._

Amy POV

It was Liam's birthday today and somehow Karma had made him celebrate it in his huuuge house. Shane was so excited that he said that he was going to prepare everything including the guest list which meant that there are going to be tons of people that no one knows.

I had no idea what to get him though. I don't know anything about that guy except the fact that he always talks about sex. He's fucking disgusting. Anyway since Reagan was my date we decided to get him a present together. We did what Shane suggested. We bought him a bottle of wine and a box of condoms (we argued for about half an hour who will enter the pharmacy and buy them but after a good 15 minutes of Reagan pouting and kissing my neck and touching me on spots that drive me crazy I gave up).

After we bought and wrapped the present Reagan dropped me at my house so I could get ready. A bit later Karma came over to show me the ''sexy'' underwear she bought in order to impress Liam. Actually she was supposed to help me pick an outfit for tonight. All she did was talk to me about Liam and I was getting more irritated by the second but I was not in the mood to fight so I let it go. We spent 30 minutes wondering if I should go with an extremely tight black leather skirt or super short dress. I decided to ask Lauren because let's admit it she is the fashion expert. She said that our options are ridiculous. Well she did make a good point. According to her no one should wear a dress at a party unless you want to feel the hands of all the horny boys under your dress. And she said I should absolutely not wear the skirt because if I do Reagan won't be able to straddle me while we make out. Lauren suggested skinny jeans and a dark top.

An hour later Karma had already left and Theo just stopped by to pick up Lauren and I was left to wait for Reagan. I heard the doorbell ring just in time. I went to open the door and when I did I saw her beautiful face and again with that smirk that made my stomach do crazy stuff. And God I would lie if I say I was not staring and drooling. She was wearing denim shorts, a white crop top that was barely covering her chest and of course the black leather jacket.

"You okay over there Shrimps?"

"Damn" that was the only thing I was able to say. I just wanted to pin her against the door and kiss her.

"Hmmm you like what you see?" she was smirking again and fuck I just couldn't stop staring at her chest going up and down and her abs and... I just felt myself nodding

"Come on kiss me" she said as she pulled me closer to her. She put one hand on my neck and the other one on my waist, a little lower than usual. I wrapped mine around her waist, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin. We stayed close for a while but I couldn't wait anymore so I crashed our lips together. The kiss was desperate, I knew what I wanted, I knew she wanted it too but it was not the right time. I broke the kiss and tried to forget all the things I wanted to do to her.

"Hey Shrimp girl."

"Hi"

"I think we should go now."

"Yeah."

I noticed that her truck was not parked on the street which seemed kind of odd.

"Where's your car?"

"Oh babe when people go to a party they drink and if they drink they can't drive so tonight we'll walk. You don't mind do you? I can always call for a cab or something."

"No it's fine."

"Okay let's go."

Reagan put her right arm around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around her waist.

"I still don't know how you did you manage to persuade Karma to invite me." Reagan laughed. She knew Karma was ready to hang a sing 'No-Reagan-Allowed' wherever she was.

"Well she knew that I was not going to come unless you are there. I mean let's face it it's going to be a half an hour with Liam talking to his guests so he can get as many presents as possible and then he will be making out with Karma. She won't have much time to be irritated by your presence."

"Hm good point but thirty minutes are thirty minutes I'm still gonna mess with her." I just couldn't help but laugh, she is adorable.

"This party is going to be lame."

"Hmm let's see the best DJ in town is not spinning-" she said pointing at herself " so that means the music's gonna be awful. It's a big house people are going to get drunk break some stuff then they're gonna drink some more because you know throwing up a few times is just not enough they'll be making out and having sex in bathrooms and it might be lame but you know that's how parties work right."

"Mhm."

After a while we arrived at Liam's house. We went inside and we met the gang in the enormous living room.

"Heyyyy you made it. I was starting to get worried that you were too busy shoving you tongues in each other's throats." Karma was trying to be funny but I was anything but amused right now. Her jokes were stupid.

"Very classy Carmen." well that was funny. Karma was starting to get pissed I could tell by the look on her face.

"Sooo what did you get for Liam?" Shane asked. I'm sure he is more excited for the presents than Liam is.

"Oh yeah here you go Liam. It's from me and Reagan we wish you everything best." I gave him a short awkward hug.

"That wine's amazing thanks girls." he seemed to like it and when he pulled the condoms out of the box everyone laughed hysterically. Everyone but Karma who just forced a smile.

"Wow Reagan are those from your collection or something?" and now Karma was starting to irritate me.

"Seriously." she just looked at me with a confused face.

I was with Reagan, Liam, Karma, Theo, Lauren and Shane by the bar and it was an hour or something later we were chatting about some stupid stuff, Karma was impressing everyone with her lack of sense of humor but I have to admit I was having fun. Shane was just telling us about one of his conquers when suddenly

"Oh my God Reagan is that you?" We turned around to see who was shouting and then this girl was just running towards us and she jumped on Reagan wrapping her legs around her and hugging her. Who does she think she is? What does she think she's doing? She fucking jumped on Reagan. My Reagan. Damn. Shit was about to go down. After a few agonizing seconds the girl decided it was time to let go of Reagan.

"What are you doing here?" Reagan asked

"Well Liam invited me." everybody looked at him and I could swear that if looks could kill he would have been dead by now.

"We met at the extra art courses I'm taking."

"And how do you know her?" I whispered in Reagan's ear.

"Oh we've hooked up a few times." she whispered back and I was sure that my heart started beating twice as fast. They've hooked up. They've had fucking sex. And not just once. A few times. I was so going to kill this chick. I mean yeah she was hot and stuff but what was she thinking. Hugging Reagan like that. And why was Reagan so calm she said it like it was something completely normal.

"Oh sorry where are my manners. I'm Jennifer."

"Well let me introduce you my friends Karma, Shane, Theo, Lauren and my girlfriend Amy." yeah you heard that right I'm her girlfriend. Also I smiled at the fact that she called even Karma her friend.

"It's really nice to meet you." oh yes go ahead try to be nice. This Jennifer is a real bitch I just know it.

"Hey Rea do you mind if I steal you for a second." I pulled her by the arm and dragged her to some bedroom. As soon as the door closed I pushed Reagan against it. I felt the jealousy in my stomach. Just the thought of her kissing and touching Reagan made me go crazy. I kissed her and didn't waste a second before exploring her mouth. I quickly slipped my tongue in her mouth. I was better than that slut downstairs I just knew it. I put my hands on Reagan's bare back enjoying the amazing feeling of her skin. I lightly scratched up and down her back and traced the length of her spine a few times. I couldn't help but feel good when she moaned into my mouth. I continued kissing her. Her tongue made its way into my mouth and I somehow manage to suck it making Reagan moan even louder. I let her tongue go and she took my bottom lip between her teeth and pulled it until letting it go with a pop sound. I grabbed her sides and travelled my kisses to her neck. I kissed then bit then sucked. I made sure there was a light mark. Yep I was marking my girl. And this mark...it was not for Reagan it was for Jennifer, she needs to know who's she dealing with. I let my tongue trail up the side of her neck and caught her earlobe between my teeth, tugging lightly. Again I returned to her neck leaving little bites as I travelled down. My hands made their way to her stomach while one of her hands was slowly massaging my scalp and the other was tugging my hair.

"Fuuuuck" she moaned loud. I felt how her stomach muscles were trembling because of my fingers. I was on my knees kissing her perfect stomach. She was moaning like crazy, letting out curse words, which were turning _me_ on even more. Thank God that top was covering just her chest. I let my tongue make its way down her stomach dipping lightly into her navel. And of course I sucked the skin on the left side of her stomach just enough to leave a mark, as I said I was totally being territorial. I felt Reagan's hands on my face slowly pulling me up.

"Come here" she kissed me hard and put her hands on my legs, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around her. Again I remembered how Jennifer jumped on Reagan. The exact same position we were. But when I felt Reagan's hands moving from the back of my knees to my ass...then I knew how differently she touched me, how she did it because she felt like it not because she was scared that I might fall down like it was with Jennifer. She walked to a couch and sat down with me on her lap. She slowly broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes with so much love.

"Do you wanna tell me what just happened?" damn, what was I supposed to say?!

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not dumb Shrimps?"

"What? Yeah I know that...it's just..."

"Just what? You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know, I know. But tell me how do you know her exactly?"

"Oh I see. You're jealous." she smirked

"What?! Jealous?! No way!"

"Really, then why did you go all possessive giving me hickeys?"

"Ok fine. Maybe I was a little jealous. But come on Rea she jumped on you, and hugged you and she was just so glad to see you and-"

"Shhhhh. I get it. I'm sorry." she looked at me with her puppy dog eyes and hugged me pressing my body into hers, burying her face in my neck. I just relaxed. Her hug calmed me down immediately. I was sure she could feel my racing hearbeat.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I shouldn't have been so touchy and stuff. I'm sorry."

"Reagan the girl was going to fall down." I chuckled "Tell me how did you meet?"

"Umm are you sure you wanna hear it?"

"Yes."

"Fine. We met when I was 18 when I moved in my apartment. She lived next door. She is an year older and she had money issues. She was earning money so she could go to college. She had that job..." she paused. Why the hell did she stopped? It was nothing impressing so far.

"What job?"

"Well she was trying to make some money but nothing worked out so she worked as a... porn star."

"A porn star?!" a fucking porn star. Is Reagan serious. "You're telling me you slept with a slut?"

"Well she was working only with girls and-"

"Not helping!"

"Oookay I'm just telling you there was nothing between us. We have absolutely nothing in common. You don't have to be worried." I just tightened my arm around her neck.

"Well she was pretty."

"And you are gorgeous." I smiled widely. This girl has some huge effect on me.

"She likes you or at least she liked you back then and now she's trying her luck."

"And I don't care. I have you." she pecked my lips "I'm yours babygirl, all yours."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's go back there and show her what viciously territorial means."

**Sooo I recently started watching Faking it and I am so crushing on Yvette right now and I decided to write this since there are not a lot Reamy stories out there. And if someone wants to follow me on tumblr you can totally do it I follow back - itsscoop1 Thank you for taking your time to read this, reviews are always welcomed. Happy New Year! -Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I just want to say that I am so grateful for all the reviews and follows etc. anyway I just wanna thank all of you for reading. Also I feel like writing these days but I don't really have a good idea for a new story so please if anyone wants to see something or has an idea please, please, please let me know. I take requests. Oh and it should be Reamy because I just love them so much.

Sam


End file.
